


Succubus

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Mutant Reader, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Villain turned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: Working title on this was "Reader screws the Marvel men", but that didn't seem poetic enough. This started out as a reason to write some Tony smut then I got confused by my Clint obsession then I decided it was a good avenue for some good angst and a lot of good smut.Y/n is a Mutant whose ability makes her irresistible to men. Her Mutation activated when she was 13 (hence Underage warning) and she's been running with the Brotherhood since she was 15. She's sent on a mission that finally proves to her that she's being used by the man she owes everything to, she's not ready to admit she's been playing for the wrong team, but she's definitely done.~~You walk past the line and straight up to the bouncer, who takes one look at your tiny tight-fitting dress and stripper-high platform heels and lets you in without a word. You don't even have to use your mutant ability on him. Oh, this night is going to be cake. You snake your way through the gyrating bodies on the dance floor, careful to not use your power on anyone in the crowd. The lust rolling off of them as they bump and grind against each other is delicious but you don't have time to stop for a snack. You're on a mission and you're here for a meal.





	1. Caught

You walk past the line and straight up to the bouncer, who takes one look at your tiny tight-fitting dress and stripper-high platform heels and lets you in without a word. You don't even have to use your mutant ability on him. Oh, this night is going to be cake. You snake your way through the gyrating bodies on the dance floor, careful to not use your power on any of the people in the crowd. The passion and lust rolling off of them as they bump and grind against each other is delicious but you don't have time to stop for a snack. You're on a mission and you're here for a meal.

You walk up to the VIP room and smile at the tall, broad-chested man standing at the doorway. He stops you, putting a hand on your bare shoulder. Mistake. "Sorry, ma'am. Mr. Stark requested... privacy." He trails off a bit at the end as your power starts its work on him and his eyes dilate more than the dark of the club requires.

"Oh, I know he's a busy man, but... I'm such a huge fan. The man saved the whole city. He's my hero." You place your hand over his and lean over next to his ear as the bodyguard's breathing grows heavy. "I just  _really_ want to show my appreciation."

His fingers fumble with the velvet rope as he lets you into the VIP room, where Tony Stark sits, alone. "Hey, Hap, who's this?" He asks, setting his glass of whiskey on the glass table in front of him.

"I, uh, didn't catch her name." You smile at the man and he flushes deep red before leaving to man the door again.

You sit down next to the billionaire and stare up at him with admiration. "Mr. Stark. I'm a huge fan. My name's Aphrodite." You offer your hand and he takes it. His eyes dilate immediately and he takes a deep breath. His desire is immediate, strong and  _delicious_. You are gonna eat well tonight.

The hand that shook yours moves to your bare knee. He's doing your work for you. "'Aphrodite, huh?"

His desire grows as the skin contact stretches out, the seconds ticking by. "Yeah, my parents were huge Greek mythology nerds." You lie. It's a code name: self-imposed but ever so fitting.

His hand slips up to your thigh. "Well, it suits you; 'cause you are the sexiest thing I've ever seen, and I work with a woman who uses sex as a weapon."

You take a steadying breath. Damn, his passion is potent. "Thank you, Mr. Stark."

"Call me 'Tony'. Seriously, though, this dress leaves nothing to the imagination and I can't stop imagining it in a puddle on my floor." His hand reaches the hem of the dress and his fingers push under the tight silver material, pushing it up to your hip as his hand finds what it is searching for.

You moan and swallow thickly as his fingers trace your lips through your lace thong panties. "I heard you were a forward man, Tony, but I never imagined..." You moan as he moves the lace barrier aside and sinks his middle finger into you, down to the knuckle. It's over. Nothing can stop it, now. He begins fucking you with his expert fingers, using the heel of his palm to rub against your clit. It's always nice when they know what they're doing, and goddamn if Tony Stark isn't a damn pro. You reach over and rub his erection through his designer jeans, your fingers tracing his hardness through the thick denim. Oh, this is going to be a treat. No wonder the man's so damn cocky.

"You ever been fucked by a billionaire?" He whispers in your ear, before leaning down to lick at your neck.

"I get the feeling I'm about to." You whisper through your moans as he adds a second finger and picks up the speed.

"Yeah, we're gonna mark that off your bucket list." He grunts, going to undo his pants. You put your hand on his to stop him.

"Not here. I wanna see the top of the city. Take me to the Tower?" You beg, breathlessly.

He growled, low in his chest. "I've always wanted to fuck someone on the balcony. Pepper has never gone for it. You game, Goddess?" 

"Oh, hell yeah." You bite your lip as he pulls his hand away.

"Let's go. Hap, grab the car!" He shouts, pulling you up and giving you a minute to fix your dress before pulling you out of the VIP. The look on Happy Hogan's face, when Tony opens the car door and pushes you in before taking the wheel from the bodyguard and speeding away from him, is pure judgement. His desire has worn thin and now, he's judging Tony for acting on it. He must be friends with Ms. Potts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony has your dress and thong bunched at your feet before you've even stepped off the elevator. You step gracefully out of the shimmery and lacey materials and he guides you backward, his mouth attached to your neck. You should've been a dancer; the way you move backwards and in high heels. You grab Tony's jacket and push it down his arms. He drops it somewhere between the elevator and the wet bar. "Are we alone?" You ask, trying to look around but finding it difficult with Tony's persistent pushing and grabbing at you.

He grunts. "Avengers hiatus. Pepper's in Malibu. Just us."

You smile. "Perfect." You break away from him and grab at the waistband of his jeans, popping the button and pulling them and his red silk boxers down as he kicks his shoes off. He pulls his shirt over his head and steps out of his pants as you bend down in front of him. You grasp him at the base of his cock, your fingers nestling nicely in his well-groomed pubes, and guide him into your mouth. His hands grasp at your hair as you begin to bob your head up and down his length, your tongue swirling around the head and flicking at the frenulum. He pulls you up by your hair and shoves his tongue in your mouth, smashing his lips into yours.

"I have to have you. Now." He pushes you toward the balcony and you stumble a little on your heels before following him out onto the biggest balcony you've ever seen. He pushes you onto a chaise and is almost immediately between your legs, sucking your clit into his mouth and licking at it harshly. His beard rubs against your sensitive lips and adds something wonderful to the feeling.

"Fuck." You moan, one hand grabbing the armrest of the chaise and the other going into his hair.

"Yes." His desire is at its peak when he responds, pulling away and climbing up your body. There's no fanfare, no hesitation, as he spreads your legs further and enters you to the hilt with one thrust. You grab onto him as he starts to pound into you. He feels amazing, he tastes amazing, his desire almost more fulfilling than his dick. He pushes your knees up into your chest, never breaking his stride as he grabs each of your breasts and shifts his weight. You scream out as his new angle hits your g-spot with each swing of his hips. "Feel like a goddess, too. So... fuckin'... fuck." He grunts out.

He cums hard, breathing heavily. You can feel his dick twitch inside of you as he spills himself onto your inner walls. His hand goes to his head and he clenches his eyes in pain and then he passes out, slumping on top of you, soft dick still inside of you. You sigh and push him off of you. He crumples unceremoniously to the ground beside the chaise as you stretch your neck and shoulders. You look down at him. You were hoping he'd get you off before he went, but that was rare. It takes a special kind of man to hold himself back against your pheromones long enough to give you an orgasm and no Homo Sapien has managed it. Oh, well, his desire had been yummy.

You stand and walk inside, getting in the elevator and redressing yourself. You hum amelodically as you tap the button for the laboratory and the elevator doors close. You step off the elevator and dance around the lab until you come to a computer. You pull the earring off of your right ear and pull the cap off of a concealed USB drive. You plug it into the computer and no more than ten seconds pass before everything goes dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You wake up in a sitting position, your head hanging. You can tell that you are restrained to a chair. You don't open your eyes, allowing yourself to gain as much information from your other senses before you let on that you're awake.

"I don't know, Barton. She said her name was 'Aphrodite', but if that's a codename, it's not in any of the databases that I have access to, which is all of them." Tony's voice is coming from your left. 'Barton', that's gotta be Clint Barton. Hawkeye.

"She doesn't look familiar... or particularly hot. Not hot enough to fuck around on Pepper, I mean."

"She hit me with some kind of whammy. I said this." Tony's voice is annoyed. Aww, poor billionaire philanthropist is feeling guilty.

"Well, what is she? Cat burglar, super spy?"

"I don't know. She fucked me up, then went up to the lab, but JARVIS saw her and sent a legionnaire to knock her out."

You can't help the giggle that escapes you as your eyes open. You're sitting in the middle of a small room, zip-tied to a chair, in front of Tony Stark (wearing his repulsor gloves but none of his other Iron Man accouterments) and Clint Barton, wearing civvies with a bow slung over his shoulder. Clint shakes his head in confusion. "You get caught red-handed stealing information from the Avengers and you giggle?"

You smile. "I'm sorry. Is that not the proper response to being caught? It's never happened to me before."

"What are you?" Tony asks as Clint asks, "Who are you?"

You just smile up at them. They'll know in a few minutes. Tony scoffs. "That's fine. I got a sample of your blood while you were out. I'll know both of those answers once the results run."

"I've never been caught before. You think my DNA is gonna be on file somewhere? Especially if my name's not written down anywhere."

"Master Stark, her temperature has risen by 7.4 degrees Fahrenheit in the last two minutes." A disembodied voice with a proper accent says.

"That must be the infamous JARVIS. Forgot about you." You look up at the ceiling.

"What are you doing with a temp of a hundred and six?" Tony asks, tapping at his tablet.

"You'll see. In 3. 2. 1. Boom." You say. Tony and Clint sway, suddenly, their heads swimming from your pheromone attack. Tony goes down, passing out from the overload, but Clint stays standing. He looks at you with a beautiful mix of lust and anger, because he knows, but he can't get past the way you've made him feel. "How are you still standing?" You ask, staring up at him.

"Top physical conditioning." He answers, groaning.

"Oh." You breathe the word, enamored. "That's never happened before."

He growls. He pulls his bow off of his back and tries to draw it, an arrow somehow nocked on the string when you never saw his hand go near the quiver. His fingers fumble for a minute, but he eventually pulls the bow taut. "If I kill you, does it stop?" He growls again and it's sexy despite the loaded weapon in your face.

"I don't know. I've never been killed before." You answer, simply. His desire is spiking, he smells amazing, a normal man would be panting with that level of desire, but... Clint Barton takes deep, measured, breaths. 

"If I fuck you, does it-"

"Yes." You answer, quickly. You aren't hungry, but... damn, he looks gourmet. 

He quickly shifts his aim, letting the arrow loose toward the metal ceiling tile above your head, where it ricochets, cutting the wire restraining you. You don't have time to rub your sore wrists before he's grabbed you and pulled you out of the chair. He kisses you, but it isn't teeth and tongue like Tony's kiss. He sucks your bottom lip into his mouth and nibbles on it, lightly. His hands grasp at your dress, slowly bringing it up. How is he going so slow? 

"Master Barton, I have dispatched an Iron legionnaire to assist you." The AI butts in. 

"Fuck!" 

"Sorry, Bird-Boy. That's my cue." You whisper, pulling back and punching him. He doesn't go down, so you quickly grab the chair and bash him with the metal back. He crumbles next to Tony and you pull your dress back down as exit the room and run for the elevator. 

***********

"So, you failed." 

"No, sir. I  _don't_ fail. I just haven't succeeded,  _yet_. I'll get it. I just didn't count on the AI being so autonomous. I'll get it." You respond, standing in front of a desk.

"I sent you because you have never failed me before, but if you can't get me those files, I will change tactics, y/n."

"Erik, please. Don't write me off. I can do this. I just need a few days to recharge and rework the plan."

"You have one week, y/n. If you haven't succeeded by then, I will send in Mystique." Magneto waves you away from his desk and you exit his office. You flop down on a couch in the sitting room as you pull long gloves up your arms.

"So, you struck out." The blue-skinned beauty sits next to you.

"Shut up, Raven." You groan.

"Aww. Don't get all upset. How  _was_ the Iron Man?"

"He was fine... for a  _human_. It was that damn JARVIS program that got me." You sigh deeply, leaning your head against the back of the couch. "Who knew an AI could recognize a thief and send a robot to knock me out?"

"Damn. You got into the Tower and everything?"

"I got into the  _lab_. I was so close. Now, I have to figure out how to get in there again. Can't go the normal route."

"Why don't you just release your little pheromones into the Tower, let them all play with you until the headache kicks in, then hold Stark off until he turns off the damn computer system?"

"It may work, may not. I might not even be able to make it near any of them. I don't even know. Either way, I have to take a day or two. I almost completely blew my load getting out of that building."

"Poor baby."

"Yeah, fuck you, Gonzo." You stand, pushing past the blue woman to head to your room. It was hard to think about the fact that Erik dismissed you so callously. It was almost like he only wanted you around when you were fucking men for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You climb up several sets of fire escapes to the roof of a building in Bedford-Stuyvesant, New York, New York. Clint Barton stands on the opposite side of the roof, a beer in his hand, as he stares out across the city lights. "You know, usually when I hit a guy with my power,  _he_ can't stop thinking about  _me_." Clint turns to you, dropping his beer on the ledge and putting his fists up in a fighting stance. You put your gloved hands up in a nonthreatening manner. "Oh, whoa. I'm suited up. I couldn't affect you if I wanted to."

He drags his eyes over you. The only skin he can see is what's visible around the mask over your mouth. Everything else is covered in a purple, pink and black suit. Your hair is pulled back in a tight bun. "Okay, well... keep your distance, still."

"Understandable." You respond, smiling under your mask. "I just wanted to apologize. I was just following orders. You understand that whole following orders thing, right?"

"Stark said you're a Mutant. You aren't an X-man, are you? 'Cause that'd be awkward at the next Hero Convention."

You scoff. "No. Unfortunately for me, I wasn't one of the lucky ones who was saved from the street by Saint Charles. My savior was a man of a different faith."

"So, you're Brotherhood; one of Magneto's." He doesn't ask. He knows exactly who you're referencing.

"Erik saved my life. If he hadn't found me, I'd've died homeless in Miami. He took me in, nourished and nurtured me; taught me about myself. I owe him everything."

"How'd you end up homeless?" He's relaxed a bit, taking a drink of the beer as he leans up against the ledge.

You hop up to sit on the ledge on the other side of the roof. "Imagine you're a 13 year old girl, a virgin, and you wake up one morning and suddenly, every man who touches you thinks you are the sexiest and most desirable woman they've ever seen. Including three teachers at your middle school..." You put up  three fingers. "... the doctor who was supposed to be treating you and gathering evidence of that first gang rape and two cops who came to investigate the occurrences." You flash three more fingers, then clear your throat. "Imagine your parents are hardcore Catholics who decide you have a demon in you that's causing the attacks so they send you to the priest who performed your confirmation who employs the help of three other parish priests. When  _they_ wake up and realize what they've done, two of them commit suicide right in the church." You shake your head. "I ran after that. My parents never looked for me. In fact, I heard they... held a funeral for me, buried an empty box."

Clint's eyes are searching you, trying to not show you pity but also making certain you're telling the truth. "I lived on the streets for a year and a half." You continue. "I kept gloves and long sleeves and jackets on, even in the Summer in fuckin' Miami, because I was terrified of being touched. But it's not just my skin. It's in my breath. It wafts off of my hair with the slightest breeze. I learned that in the shelters. I ended up having to stay apart even from the other homeless. I have no idea how Erik found me, but he did. He walked up to me in the back of a back alley in the absolute worst part of Opa Locka and told me to come with him. He told me I was Homo Superior and that he could help me control it, that I could live a real life again. It was a dream come true.

"I owe him everything, Hawkeye. I owe him and that's why I went to the Tower, because the man I adore asked me to. But I can't do it, anymore. I've been... forced into... prostitution." You look down at your boots. "Erik sending me to use my ability against Tony, using me to get into that lab and gain access to that computer... I don't even know what I was looking for, but he  _raped_ me when he sent me there. I let him force me to do something I didn't want to do, but..."

"So, you're here to... what?"

"Turn myself in." You answer.

"Really?"

" _I_ was raped by Erik, and I... forced...  _I_ raped Tony, so I deserve... whatever the Avengers think I deserve."

"Yeah, uh, don't... say that to his face." Clint sets the beer on the ledge again and walks closer to you. "If Stark hears you call it 'rape', he'll blow a gasket. He's calling it a 'forced lapse of judgement'. Look, I can take you in, I  _will_ take you in, but I'm gonna have to call in some, uh, female help. Not that I don't trust you, but I don't trust you." He pulls out his phone and taps the screen. "Hey, Katie. Uh, Kate. I need an escort. Yeah, not for me, thanks. I need a chick to come take this Mutant to the Tower. 'Cause she's a Mutant and her shit won't affect you. I don't wanna get into it. Will you come Hawkeye it up for me, please? Thank you." He pulls the phone away from his ear and smiles tightly. "Now, I have to call Tony."

You nod. He puts the phone to his ear and looks away from you. "Hey, uh... so that chick you're looking for? I know where she is. Here. In Bed-Stuy. She's turning herself in. Uh, probably because she knew you and Jarvis would zap her on the approach and that my building's only security is me and Lucky? No need, man. Kate's on the way. You don't need to send a Legionnaire. Because I already called Kate. Let her do a thing, Tony. Seriously. Thank you. Kate and I will have Aphrodite to you in thirty minutes or less. Yeah. Or your Mutant's free."

Clint pulls the phone away and looks down at it. "He hung up. I thought it was funny." He mutters before turning to you. "So... what's your name?"

You contemplate for a moment before responding. "Y/n. 'Aphrodite' is my codename."

"Well, duh. You pick that out or did Magneto?"

"I did, but Erik solidified it." Your mind drifts to Erik with his hand in your hair, fucking you from behind and grunting out 'My Aphrodite' with every thrust.

"How's he gonna take you defecting?"

"I'm not defecting."

"You're turning yourself in to the good guys. You obviously recognize Magneto was wrong and-"

"I'm done letting him use me, that doesn't mean Erik's wrong or that I think he's a... bad guy." You shake your head. "I know he's right about you Homo Sapiens. The things you do to my kind-"

"Come on. You Mutants aren't that different than us!"

"Tell that to the government who demanded we register, who built giant murder-bots to eradicate us, who've made certain that our fellow Americans are kept in constant fear of us."

"That's not unique to you Homo Superiors, y/n. We do that shit to each other, too."

"And it's a blight on history when you do, but not for us. Not for Mutants. It's cheered when you round us up, when a child who doesn't know how to control themselves gets thrown in prison for a display of power they had no hope of stopping. You don't know what it's like to-"

"Should I come back?" A female voice asks as the door to the roof opens.

"No." Clint answers. "Kate, this is y/n. Let's go."

"So, what's your power?"

"Kate." Clint's voice is almost a warning as the three of you start down the stairs.

"I'm just curious!" The young woman defends. "Is it rude to ask? Is that a Mutant faux pas?"

"I release pheromones that make me pretty much irresistible to men." You answer.

"But if they do sleep with her, they pass out." Clint continues.

"Yeah, that's called Postcoital Cephalalgia. It's from the rush of pheromones and hormones... little bit from the exertion."

"Wait, so you make guys orgasm so hard they pass out?" Kate asks, less like she's confused and more like she's impressed.

You smirk under your mask. "Pretty much."

"That's gotta suck." Clint mutters under his breath a little further up the stairs. "How do  _you_ ever finish?"

"I don't, usually, Barton. Unless I'm with a well-trained Mutant who knows how to control himself."

"What, you don't affect Mutants the same way?" Kate asks.

"No, I do. I hit the Wolverine once and that was... painful. That one likes it rough. But he's used to overexerting himself and he's got that healing factor, so he went the distance."

"Ew, Logan's like a million years old." Clint complains.

"I didn't really have a chance to care about his age. We were in a fight, I had to distract him from Erik and Raven."

"Wow, you are really nonchalant about this, like it's not..." Kate starts as you get to the last set of stairs and she walks through the door at the bottom. 

"It's my life, Hawkeyes. I am the Mutant equivalent of a damn succubus. I literally can't be embarrassed about sex. I feed off of it."

"Really?" Clint exclaims.

"Well, yes and no. I mean, I still need food, but... desire charges my batteries. I get sick without sex."

"That's... would it kill you if you didn't..." Kate trails off as you walk out onto the street and she raises her arm to hail a cab. 

"Longest I've ever gone without sex since I was thirteen years old was a month and that... I ended up in the hospital. The doctors fixed me right up."

Kate drops her arm and turns to you. "Thirteen?"

You shrug. "What age did you start puberty, Miss Bishop, 'cause that's when Mutants develop their powers?"

"But that's so young."

You chuckle as a cab pulls up. "You're so pure."

"What? No, I'm not!" She squeaks.

The cab ride is full of awkward silence and the driver looking at you in the mirror, confused as to why a purple ninja is in his backseat. When he pulls up to Avengers Tower, you hand him a twenty and get out. You position yourself behind Kate, obscuring his view of her until he pulls away. Clint notices, raising a confused eyebrow. "He was checking her out. His desire was... dark. It didn't taste good." You answer, walking through the rotating door into the lobby.

Tony Stark is upon you before you've made it ten feet into the building. Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, and the Vision are flanking him. "Wow, she doesn't even look like the same woman." Tony says, maybe just to himself.

"Maybe that's because she's fully clothed." Natasha quips, her lips twisting into a smirk.

"Good job, Barton." Steve says, stepping forward.

"I wouldn't get too close." Tony warns.

"She's kinda... turned off." Clint says, nodding at you. "As long as you don't touch her skin, or like, sniff her hair or something."

"Why would we do that?" Tony snaps.

"What are you going to do to her?" Kate asks.

"Why do you care?" Natasha asks.

"Well, I mean... she's... it's not her fault that she's like this."

"It was her decision to come into my club and mess with me in order to get into my lab." Tony snaps. 

You put your hands up. "Don't worry about me, Hawkeye. I made my choices." You drop to your knees and put your hands on your head. 

"Vision. Go ahead." Tony demands and the android flies forward, placing a set of cuffs on your wrists.

"Okay, but what  _are_ you-" Clint starts. 

"We'll talk it out later, Legolas." Tony says as Vision picks you up and heads for the elevator.


	2. Begin Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy on the Underage here in some flashbacks.

It's a cell, and really, what more were you expecting? The Vision guards you, on the opposite side of what looks like glass but likely is something much stronger. What you're not expecting, at least not so soon, is the flame-haired telepath who joins him. You hide your surprise under a guise of boredom.

"Hello, Jean. How's Scott?"

"He still flinches whenever he hears your name. No matter how many times I remove the pathways to that memory... the damage doesn't heal."

"I wasn't trying to hurt him. How was I to know the Boy Scout would have a breakdown?"

"Magneto knew. He sent you to  _cause_ that breakdown."

"If you're here to talk shit about Erik, I'll thank you to leave."

"I'm here because Professor Xavier believes in second chances and he's sent me to negotiate-"

You stand and move to the glass, looking into her eyes. "Where was Professor X when I needed a  _first_ chance?" You demand. "When I was young and scared, being attacked every day? Where was Charles Xavier when I needed help? Where were  _you_? Oh, I know! You guys were too busy giving second chances to thieves, like Remy, and murderers, like Anna Marie!"

"Y/n, I know you're resentful of-"

"Just because you've been in my head, doesn't mean you know shit about me, Jean."

"I know you've felt violated by Erik using your powers against us for a long time. Since before he even sent you to incapacitate Scott."

"If I'm not using my power, I'm useless to the Brotherhood." You whisper, looking away from her.

"But if Magneto cared about your well-being, y/n, he wouldn't force you to be of use."

"You telling me Professor X has never asked anything of you that you didn't want to do?"

"He has. I don't want to be here, talking to you, but it always comes down to  _my_ choice."

"But you always do it, anyway, don't you? Because you're afraid to lose him."

"I know you know it's not the same. What Magneto's been doing to you... it's abuse."

"I know that! Why do you think I'm here?!" You shout.

"I thought it might be a trick, but I can see now... Tony Stark was the last straw, wasn't he?"

Tears prick the edges of your eyes as you catch her eyes again. "Erik was supposed to teach me how to control it. He said he'd teach me how to turn it off. All he's done is use it."

"We can help you control it, y/n." Her voice has gone soft. "Stark will let me take you to the mansion if you tell him what the point was. What did you need from the lab?"

"I don't know. Erik didn't tell me. He said the flash drive would find what he needed, the less I knew, the better."

"She's telling the truth, Stark. You'll have to check the drive to see what it was meant to access." Jean speaks to the ceiling.

Stark's voice comes over the speaker. "Fine. Take her. Rehab her. I don't want to see her until she's got an X on her belt. Even then, it's sketchy. You want a collar?"

Jean looks deeply offended by the idea. "No! They're inhumane."

"We're not  _human_ , Jean." You remind her, quietly.

"And collars are a good idea for Mutants like her." Stark adds.

"Except for the fact that they're incredibly painful, especially for a Mutant with no control."

"Whatever. Just get her to your car before I change my mind." Stark says as the cell door pops open.

"Come on. Professor Xavier is getting a room set up for you."

You're a half hour into the drive up to Salem Center when you turn to her. "I'm sorry about Scott... and Logan. That one time with Piotr... god, and Wade." You shiver a bit, thinking about Deadpool's skin. You can see a bit of judgment on Jean's face when you mention him and you, honestly, feel deserving of that judgment.

"This is what I mean, y/n. You are obviously repulsed by what you've been made to do. Why did it take you so long to..."

"Leave?" You finish for her. You look out the window. "I don't know. I feel like a traitor just being in this car with you, Jean. Clint said I was defecting and I immediately argued with him. I don't want to defect, but... I can't... There just has to be another way." You whisper.

"There is, and you've found it." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you pull into the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, there is a small crowd on the front steps. Rogue is leaning against Gambit, gloved fingers clutching his in a completely possessive show of affection. Logan looks gruff and upset, but when does he not? Scott, Hank, Piotr and Bobby are nowhere to be seen and the Professor is missing, too, but you can feel him watching your arrival. 

"Well, if it ain't the goddess of love." Rogue says when you step out of the car.

"More like Magneto's goddess of distraction, eh?" Gambit quips.

"That's not necessary. This is already difficult for her, guys. Be nice." Jean orders, walking around the car.

"Long as she keep her pher'mones to herself, we be jus' fine."

You look down at yourself, your gloves and special suit, the mask on your mouth. "Long as no one touches me, we'll be just fine."

"Come on." Jean says beckoning you through the door.

As you walked through the mansion, you're struck by how much you don't want to be there. People are staring. They know you're Brotherhood. They know your power is sex. You don't usually wilt under scrutiny, you've been this way so long that the slut-shaming doesn't get you, but there's a unique hatred under those looks.

As you pass a classroom, you catch sight of Scott Summers. He's leaning against a blackboard, arms crossed over his chest, and he does indeed flinch when he sees you. You smile under your mask as you continue following his girlfriend. It's amazing that a psychic of her power can't see what you just did, in the moment before you lost sight of him, but maybe she's just not as attuned to the subtleties of lust as you are.

"Good afternoon, Miss y/l/n." You have no trouble recognizing Charles Xavier's voice calling out to you from his office. You step in, and the door closes behind you.

"Haven't been called that since I was a teenager, Professor." You say, sitting in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"I know. That's why I used that name, y/n." He rolls around the desk. "You feel like you stopped being yourself when your Mutation activated, but you did not." 

"No. I died when I became this. My parents buried a coffin in New Smyrna Cemetery."

"And you rebirthed yourself as the goddess, Aphrodite."

"It's fitting, isn't it?"

"Yes." The man looks at you and you can feel him in your mind, searching the pathways to the memory he's trying to find.

_************************_

_"This doesn't seem like a fitting place for a young woman." An accented voice outside your cardboard box and plastic bag fort caused you to jump and then curl in on yourself, trying to will the man away before something happened. "Don't be afraid of me, my dear. Come on out."_

_"Go away." You demanded._

_"I'm not going anywhere. Come on."_

_"You don't understand! You have to go away before we hurt each other."_

_"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you."_

_"I've had missionaries try to help me before, man, it always ends up the same way. Everyone always take a turn with the freak! Go away!"_

_The man chuckled. "I'm not a missionary... and **you're** not a freak." He said, picking up a piece of scrap metal from the ground at the entrance to your fort and clearing his throat to get your attention. "Look."_

_Your eyes widened as the metal began to float. You gasped and scrambled closer. "What are you?"_

_"What are **we**?" He corrected. "And you already know that answer, don't you?"_

_You swallowed, thickly. "Mutants. We're Mutants, aren't we?"_

_He smiled. "Yes, we are. Now, my name is Erik, but most people call me Magneto. What is your name?"_

_"Y/n. I don't have a cool nickname like that."_

_"You'll find one that fits, y/n." Something about his smile made you feel safe for the first time since that morning in the teacher's lounge when your world was set aflame._

_"Do you... do you know what I do?"_

_"Why don't you tell me, y/n?"_

_"I make men hurt me."_

_"And how's that?"_

_You bit your lip as you moved closer, still a safe distance from him. "I make them want me. I make them have to touch me and as soon as they touch me... they hurt me."_

_"That's very sad. Well, how would you like me to take you away from these dirty back alleys, teach you how to-"_

_"No! I can't be around people!"_

_"Y/n, you won't be around regular people. You'll be around Mutants. I run a group called the Brotherhood of Mutants. You can come with me, learn to better the lives of others of our kind."_

_"That sounds kinda skinhead-ish." You muttered._

_His eyes darkened and his lips twitched. "Never compare my organization with those neoNazi scumbags." You nodded, quickly, afraid that you'd upset him, but he quickly smiled again. "Come with me, y/n. We'll help you."_

_"But..."_

_"You'll be safe with me, y/n. I'll take care of you."_

_"Okay." You agreed. You would've given anything to feel safe again._

_"Let's get you a shower, some new clothes and a good meal." He wrapped an arm around your shoulder which made you stiffen. "And a new home."_

_*************************_

You let out a shuddering breath as you shake your head. "I hate when you telepaths dig in my head."

"It is unfortunate but necessary, y/n."

"Why is it necessary?"

"We want to help you and the first step on that is showing you where Erik went wrong."

"Erik didn't go wrong!  _I_ did!"

"No, y/n." The scratching in your head is back as he pulls forth another memory.

_**********************_

_"You look beautiful, y/n. See how much a shower helps, my dear?" Erik smiled up at you from behind a newspaper, moving it out of the way to look at your full figure. "And doesn't it feel better to get out of all of those sweaty layers?"_

_You nodded. "If I'm being honest, Erik, I'm a little uncomfortable in... less clothes. I mean, if someone touches my skin, I-"_

_"I know. But you shouldn't fear what you do, y/n. The first step in controlling your power is to embrace it, my dear." Erik stood and set the newspaper down on the chair he vacated. "Now, I need you to trust me, y/n. Do you trust me?" You could only manage to nod in response. "I have to know exactly how your power works, y/n. I'll have to touch you."_

_You shook your head, almost violently, shrinking away from him. "You can't! We're going to hurt-"_

_"I have a much more powerful will than the humans you've been affecting. I need to know." You bit your lip and stiffened as he ran his hand down your bare arm. He took a deep breath and you watched the telltale sign of his eyes dilating. "Well, that's a terribly powerful effect, isn't it?" His hand slid up to your arm to rest against the crook of your neck. "And it just gets stronger the longer I touch you, doesn't it?"_

_You swallowed and nodded, and he smiled down at you. "Such a beautiful young woman. Forced to grow up quickly, just like me. Just like every Homo Superior with close-minded parents. Have you ever..." He took another deep breath. "...been with anyone you **wanted** to be with?"_

_You shook your head. Every time you'd had sex, it'd been forced upon you. "Do you want to be with me?" Your mouth dropped open. "I can walk away right now, y/n. I wouldn't want to hurt you, like all of the others."_

_"Yes." You immediately realized he might have thought you meant to walk away, so you clarified. "Yes, I want you."_

_"Good. I would have hated to walk away." He whispered in your ear before bending down and capturing your lips. His control was something you'd never experienced, most men being frenzied as they pull your clothes off. Erik ran his hands through your wet hair as he pulled your pants down your legs by the metal studs lining the seams. He was eager to touch you, you could taste his desire, but you were still wary. "You have to let go, be what you're meant to be. Give in to your gift, y/n."_

_"I... I don't..."_

_"Relax. Let me help you relax." He picked you up, easily, placing you on the chair he had been sitting on. He kissed your neck, licking along the junction where your neck and shoulder met._

_"Erik..." You whispered, closing your eyes in bliss. You'd never felt anything beyond the chaos that normally came with the attacks. Your clothes had always been torn off of you, you'd never experienced anything like a man slowly disrobing you, running his hands over every inch of your skin. You never felt so worshiped as when you looked down between your legs as his tongue fucked into your hole, his thumb rubbing gentle circles around your clit as his blue eyes searched your face to make sure that every movement he made was one that you enjoyed... those gorgeous eyes watching intently as you were brought to your first orgasm._

_When he was ready to take his own pleasure, he laid you down and lined himself up with you, taking his time as he inched his way into your pussy. "Oh, you feel divine." He groaned when he was finally seated with his hips against yours._

_"So do you." You whispered, whining as you closed your eyes._

_"It gets better, dear." He smirked as he started to move within you, taking a slow and steady pace as he licked and nibbled at the skin of your shoulders._

_"Oh, my god, Erik."_

_"My goddess, y/n." He growled against your skin, his left hand grasping at your thigh with bruising pressure as he picked up his speed and started to thrust into you harder. "You're so amazing, love. Do you like how this feels, y/n?"_

_"Yes, Erik. Yes." You whined as his hand moved down rub at your clit. Your eyes rolled back in your head as another orgasm crashed over you and your muscles tightening on him pulled his orgasm from him. He pulled out and splattered cum across your stomach. You lay on the ground panting as Erik retrieved a towel to clean both of you up and your mind raced through the event that just happened. "Aphrodite." You panted at him as he cleaned his seed off of your abdomen._

_"What's that?" He asked, smiling._

_"My name. My Mutant nickname. You said 'goddess', it made me think..."_

_He tossed the towel aside and buried his hand in your hair, pulling your head to his for a deep kiss. "It's perfect, Aphrodite."_

_**********************_

"Erik should never have touched you, y/n." Charles says. 

You take a deep breath and lick your lips. "Why not?"

"You were fifteen years old. You don't think there is anything wrong with that?"

"I needed him. I needed someone to show me what it's supposed to be like."

"You aren't supposed to  _know_ what it's supposed to be like, y/n. Not at fifteen with a man almost three times that age."

"I don't think you quite understand my situation, Professor." You lean forward, sighing. "I came to the Brotherhood a victim of constant violence, violence that contrarily kept me alive. I need sexual desire or I get sick, Professor. Erik's desire kept me alive while he taught me how to fight, how to control _myself_ enough to not be a constant danger to the others, while he showed me how to survive. If I hadn't been fucking Erik, I would have had to find someone else, someone who wouldn't have been able to control himself especially while I was struggling to control myself."

"There are other ways he could have helped you, y/n, but he didn't consider them. He didn't  _control_ himself. He controlled  _you_." 

"Not at first. He didn't control me, make me do-"

"He couldn't immediately throw you to the wolves, could he? He had to make you dependent on him first."

_*********************_

_"Aphrodite, you've been with us for a while now." Erik was lying in bed with you, hand between your legs, teasing up and down your slit._

_"Hm-hmm. Three years." You answered. Erik had already fucked stars into your eyes so what he was doing with his hand was just a loving tease._

_"And I know you've been looking for a way to help the cause." He whispered as he dipped his fingers into your entrance._

_"Anything." You moaned._

_"Anything? Do you truly mean that?"_

_"Yes, Erik. Anything for you."_

_*************_

"Get out of my head!" You demand, tears rolling out of your eyes and down your cheeks. You turn away from the man as you cover your face with your hands.

"Y/n, I'm sorry." You're trying not to sob like a child when Xavier rolls closer and puts his hand on your wrist, pulling your hand away from your face. His skin warms yours through the material of your gloves. "I know you loved him, y/n. I love him, too. He is one of my oldest friends, but he will stop at no ends to accomplish his goals. He sacrifices others and uses people. He used you and you know that. You've known that since he made you the distraction for his raid on the Pentagon... all those soldiers..."

You bite your lip at the memory, thankful that he's not making you relive that memory. "I'd be nothing-"

"That may be true, y/n. You might have died on the streets. Erik may well have saved your life, but he also turned you into something you, yourself detest." A sad smile crosses his face as he catches your eyes. "You've taken the first step by coming here, y/n, but fixing what damage Erik has caused-"

"You can't really expect to  _fix_ me, Professor Xavier. I've been broken since the moment my ability activated." 

His smile becomes genuine at your words, reaching to his eyes. "I think you'll find I'm up to that task, Miss y/l/n." He rolls backward and rounds his desk again. "We've set you up with a room in the East Wing. It's airtight with a filtered air system and soundproof, so you won't have worry about your pheromones escaping your personal space. It has a PIN entry, access to your room is limited to those with the code to prevent accidental exposure. We will begin psychic therapy twice a week unless you feel you can handle more... and Jean is going to help you with a GED course."

"What?" You balk at him and it pulls another genuine smile from him.

"You haven't seen a classroom since you were in grade eight, y/n. I can't get you a diploma, but we can help you get an equivalency. Your life stopped when your genetics revealed themselves, but it's time to start it up again. New beginnings, Miss y/l/n." 

The door opens as you stand and Jean smiles at you from the doorway. You follow her to the East Wing and watch as she inputs the PIN code.  _*Pound six-one-six*_  She confirms in your head. You nod as you walk through your door. "Only you, Charles and his leadership team have the PIN. You'll be safe from intrusions." 

"Thank you." You whisper.


	3. Darkness in Rose-colored Glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for a bit of roughness, a bit of spanking, some choking, harsh language, anal sex and some lube that's not really lube.

Your eyes are met with a cream-colored ceiling when you wake the next morning. There's a brightness to the morning that you never noticed you were being deprived of at Brotherhood Headquarters. You sit up, starting as your eyes fall on Scott leaning against your empty dresser. His arms are crossed over his chest, accentuating the muscles hiding under the white button-up shirt and blue cardigan.

You lick your lips and turn to him, tucking your legs under you. "I suppose they shouldn't have given the PIN to the  _entire_ leadership team, should they?" He doesn't speak so you swallow, nervously. "You here to blast me, Boy Scout?"

He's still staring at you as you move to grab your mask from the bedpost you hung it on. "Probably shouldn't be in such close quarters with the pheromone bomb, Summers."

"You gonna make me do something stupid, Aphrodite?" He finally speaks and his tone is much lower than his normal. "You gonna make me cheat on Jean again?"

You shake your head, careful to move your hair as little as possible, and secure the mask over your mouth. "Not on purpose, no, I'm not gonna do that anymore." You whisper.

"But an accident might happen?" There's a hopeful tinge to his words that you can't ignore.

You look up at him, wishing you could see his eyes. Eye contact is so important. "More likely the longer you spend alone with me. Why are you here?"

He swallows and looks away from you. "Had to face you, eventually, didn't I?"

You search his profile before scoffing and shaking your head again. "How do you keep Jean from figuring it out, huh? How does she not know that you seek out that memory, that you remember it on purpose?"

"Emma Frost taught me a few tricks." He steps closer to your bed and you shrink back closer to the wall to avoid him. "And Jean is much more ready to blame you for my damage than think I'm doing it to myself."

"Well, I  _am_ the villain in this room, aren't I? And you're the..." He puts his knee on the mattress and leans closer to you. "... All-American Hero, field-leader of the X-men. Scott?"

"Yeah?"

You put your hand on his chest and push him slightly. "Get off my bed."

"Why?"

"Because you've been breathing my air too long. You've forgotten that you're supposed to hate me."

He smiles, looking down at the hard bulge in his khakis. "Oh, I still hate you, Aphrodite. Doesn't change what you do to my body. Just thinking about fucking you in the storeroom of that bar, how frenzied it was. Sex with Jean is never like that."

"Sex with Jean is also completely consensual on both sides and doesn't end with a headache from the Underworld." You remind him.

He grabs your wrist, pulling your hand away from his chest, skin on skin. You can't see his eyes dilate, but you can feel his skin warm and his arousal spike. "You're worth the pain."

You shake your head and pull your wrist from his fingers. "I'm not here for this, Summers. Just go. Please. Go rub one out or find Jean." You scramble off your bed, grabbing your hair tie off the closet doorknob and quickly securing your hair.

"I don't want Jean. That's the  _problem_!" He shouts, and you wish the room weren't soundproofed. If someone heard the shouting, you might have a helping hand on the way. "Jean doesn't let me cum inside her. Jean doesn't let me fuck her tits and ass. Jean slapped me when I suggested handcuffs and light spanking! You... you let me live every kink I've ever dreamed of and now I dream of you. You started this."

You slide closer to the door and nod at him. "I know, Scott, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. If you would just let Jean make you forget, everything would be-"

"I don't want to forget!" He exclaims. "That was the best sex I have ever had, Aphrodite. I want to remember it for the rest of my life and that's your fault."

You dodge past him and wrench the door open, slamming it behind you and holding it closed as best as you could with the much stronger man yanking on it from the other side. "Who you got in dere, cher?" Gambit approaches your right side, twirling a toothpick between his fingers.

"It's... Scott. He's... not thinking... Can you... get Jean?" You grunt out, putting a foot on the doorjamb for extra support.

"Why don' I take de door an' you go get someone calm heem down?" Gambit offers, flicking the toothpick into his mouth and moving closer to you. "You move an' den I take the knob. Don' wanna touch you, cher."

"Best stop calling me 'cher', Remy. I don't think either of us want to deal with Anna Marie on a jealous streak. I'll move on three. One, two, three." You jump away from the door and Gambit surges forward, replacing your hands on the knob.

"I think you'd like the challenge, goddess. Steal me 'way." He teases and you can tell it's harmless because you can't feel any real desire rolling off of him. 

"Yeah, I've already got enough problems with  _that_ one, thanks." You smile and begin to pad away.

"Uh, she down in de kitchen, cher."

You turn back to him. "Which is where?"

He rolls his red eyes and lets go of the knob. The door is suddenly pulled open and Gambit reaches out and grabs Scott's head. Scott crumples to the ground and you stare at Remy with wide eyes. He just smiles and shrugs. "It's called 'Disruption', 'die-tee. He be out a while. Le's go fine Jean."

By the time you make it to the kitchen, you and Remy are talking like old friends. Both supernaturally charming, former ethics-challenged Mutants from the Southern states... it was no wonder why he felt a connection to Rogue because you felt a connection based on the same factors.

"Oh, god, no! I haven't been home in more than a decade."

"But you don' miss nothin' 'bout de South?"

"What's not to miss?" You respond sarcastically. "The stifling heat, drowning humidity, the screeching Hell-bug cicadas, or the palmetto bugs because we can't just call them 'Giant Cockroaches'? Who  _wouldn't_ miss swamp rats, gators, leprosy armadillos and unrestrained racism?"

Gambit laughs. "Yeah, but you cain't get cookin' like dat up here."

"True. You know, I  _do_ miss guava pastries."

"Whassat?"

"This breakfast pastry. Original to Cuba, perfected in Miami. There was this bodega with a bakery counter that used to give me the leftovers."

"Tha's nice."

"Yeah. She was a sweet old lady. Oh, man, and my aunt up in Tallahassee made the  _best_ fried catfish with all the fixin's."

"Well, what's going on here?" Rogue asks as you approach the kitchen.

"Oh, don' worry, cher. I jus' save her from Scott so she owe me a life debt."

"Scott?" Jean says, eyes full of worry.

"Yeah, uh, we need to talk." You say but the words aren't even out of your mouth before you feel her in your mind. She gasps and takes off down the hall, toward the East Wing. "Or you could just take it from my head. Bitch."

"Don't talk about Jean like that." Logan demands from the fridge. He's standing with his back to you, with every door on the fridge and freezer open.

You want to sass back, and you would with anyone else, but Logan feels like he may actually kill you if you do so you just roll your eyes. "It's not nice to take things from my head."

"Get used to it, kid." He slams the fridge doors, bottles rattling inside as he does, and turns to you. He has a cigar hanging from his lips. "Jean says it's an expedient form of communication." His eyes drag down your body and desire pulses off of him, which is weird because you know you're not anywhere close enough to affect him. "Look good, kid."

"Thank you." You whisper.

"So, what'd that asshole Summers do? Try to get some puss from you behind Jean's back?"

You scoff and smirk at him. "Yeah, actually. How'd you know, you vulgar old man?"

"You helped Wonder Bread discover his kinky side, which he's skillfully repressed his whole life. Not somethin' that gets bottled back up."

"Wait. What did Scott do?" Rogue asks.

You immediately decide to cover for him, not wanting to tarnish his reputation... and partly believing you deserved it. "Oh, it's just a bit of residual obsession. Totally my fault."

Wolverine snorts derisively and starts to walk away. "Real noble, kid." He says as he passes.

"He gonna be okay?" Rogue asks, leaning back against Gambit's chest.

"If he lets Jean help, yeah. Don't worry. It's nothing." You assure her before walking to the coffee pot.

Remy wraps his arm around her and leans his chin on the top of her hair. "Yeh, don' worry, you. Jean will take care 'a Scott."

The sound and vibrations of a X-Jet taking off pulls your attention to one of the kitchen windows. "Well... shit."

"Oh, maybe not." Gambit says with a smile.

"Aw, don't feel guilty, honey. They act like a perfect couple but we live with 'em. They been havin' trouble for a while. Jean's just too uptight for her own good. Bless 'er heart, she's so stressed."

You smile as your eyes follow the jet to the horizon line. "You know I'm from the South. I know what 'Bless her heart' means."

"I know!" She laughs. "That's why I said it, honey."

You smile and chuckle with her, feeling like you've gained another new friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What did you do to him?" Jean is sitting on your bed when you return to your room to retrieve your gloves. Her eyes are red from crying. She looks up into your eyes and sniffles. "I mean, what did you do  _with_ him? I've tried to avoid the specifics because I didn't want to know, but now.... What is it that he's craving that I'm not giving him?"

You open your mouth to speak, but immediately close it. You don't want to hurt her feelings and it's a very sensitive subject. You grab your gloves and wring them in your hands before sliding them up your arms. "I don't think that's a question for me. You should talk to Scott, have an open and honest discussion about your sexual needs."

"He won't talk to me." She sobs. "He called me  _frigid_! I have to know!"

"Jean, don't-" You're cut off as she puts two fingers to each temple and immediately searches out your memory of the night almost six month ago in that downtown bar.

_***************************_

_You sat at the bar next to Scott and ordered a beer. You were dressed in tight hip-hugger jeans of dark denim and a red v-neck tee. You turned your head and breathed a steady stream of pheromones at the side of Scott's face. He shook his head as they took effect, turning to look at you. You purposely ignored him. Scott Summers was traditional. You needed him to come to you._

_"Hey. Can I buy you a drink?" He asked._

_"I don't know. Can you?" You responded with a smirk._

_He chuckled. " **May I** buy you a drink?"_

_"Yes, you may... after I'm done with this one." You took a drink of your beer and swiveled on the stool. "My name's Aphrodite. What's yours, Ralph Lauren?" You asked, pointing at the logo on his polo._

_"Scott. That's an interesting name."_

_"Yes, it is. Yours is not... nothing wrong with that, though. Bet it gets spelled right every time you go to Starbucks."_

_He laughed. "Sometimes they drop the second 'T', but yeah, mostly." He smiled at you and you leaned slightly closer to him, flipping your hair towards his face. He took a deep breath and leaned closer to you. His lust developed slowly, because his skin hadn't come in contact with yours, but sometimes that's better. Slow burns don't draw attention. "So, 'Aphrodite'... just like the Greek goddess?"_

_"Exactly like the Greek goddess. My parents were mythology buffs."_

_"Well, they did a good job. You are exactly what I'm going to imagine when I think of the Goddess of Love and Sex."_

_"Why, Scott, are you flirting with me?" You asked, smirking._

_"I'm trying to. If you have to ask, I'm probably not doing a very good job, am I?"_

_"Aw, sweetheart. The way you look, you don't have to be a good flirt." You said, running your fingers along his jawline. He took a deep breath and his skin warmed._

_"You think I look good?" He asked._

_"I think you look good enough to eat." You responded._

_"Aren't I the one who's supposed to offer to eat you?" He asked, putting his hand on your thigh._

_You bit your lip and slid off the stool. "Only if you really want to, Scott."_

_"Oh, yeah. I want to." He said, sliding off of his stool and taking your hand in his. Desire flooded him and you moaned as his grip tightened and he pulled you toward the back of the bar. You thought he was pulling you to the bathrooms, a favorite for dirty bar sex with strangers, but he pulled you into the storeroom instead. He pushed you into the wall and immediately started kissing your neck._

_He was quick to pull your jeans to your ankles, twisting you t-shirt so that it was still on your arms but tucked behind your head. He licked his way down your front to bury his tongue between your lower lips. "Fuck, you taste so good." He groaned as he hitched your leg over his shoulder and fucked his tongue into you deeper._

_You hadn't expected Xavier's golden boy to push you to your knees with a growl of 'My turn' or grab a fistful of your hair on each side of your head and fuck your throat with hard, angry thrusts. You gagged when he started and coughed violently when he pulled away groaning._

_"Push your tits together, Aphrodite. I'm gonna fuck that gorgeous cleavage." He pushed you back enough to change the angle he'd need to thrust and started to try and stab your face with each sweep of his hips. You opened your mouth, sticking out your tongue to lick the head every time it approached your mouth._

_You weren't expecting him to turn you around and bend you over, grabbing a bottle of olive oil off the shelf and pouring it down the crack of your ass. You didn't expect him to push his middle finger past your ring of muscle and curl it inside of you. "I'm gonna cum in your ass. You like that idea, Aphrodite?"_

_"Don't hate it." You answered, gripping the shelf hard enough to white your knuckles as he forced two more fingers into your asshole. "Fuck, Scott. You trying to hurt me?"_

_"Yeah." He answered, honestly. "But you like it. You're dripping down your leg."_

_"Maybe that's olive oil." You shivered as he slid his free hand up the inside of your thigh and licked his palm._

_"Tastes like pussy juice to me." He whispered, taking his fingers away and replacing them with the head of his cock. "Just relax. Or it **will** hurt."_

_"Fuck, Scott. It's too big!"_

_"No, it's not. Shut up and take it." He demanded, bringing his hand down on the globe of your right ass cheek. You gasped as the thick head of his cock pushed through into your ass. You hung your head as he pulled back and started thrusting himself into you. "Go ahead and touch yourself, you whore. Unless you think you can cum just from my dick in your ass."_

_As you rubbed at your clit with the hand not busy holding your upper body up, Scott Summer, All-American Mutant Role Model, wrapped his hands around your neck and started to choke you as he pounded his cock into your asshole. You were just about to pass out when Scott released your neck and grabbed your hips, pulling them backward as he grunted out his release... and then grabbed his head with both hands, knocking his glasses off as he fell to his knees behind you._

_You looked at the new hole in the ceiling as you pulled your clothes back on, ignoring the cum and olive oil dripping out of you. You bent down and tucked the X-man back into his jeans and placed his glasses back onto his face. "Well, who would've thought the man with the rose-colored glasses had such a dark side?" You croaked, clearing your throat before slipping out the door._

_***********************_

It disgusts you a bit that the memory turns you on, especially when confronted with the devastation on Jean's face. " _That_? That's what he wants?"

"No. Not that extreme, Jean. I was just... it was easier to treat me like that because he didn't care about me. I mean... let him try anal with you, or a little spanking. You don't have to go all out and I understand not wanting him to choke you, but-" You sigh. "I'm sorry you saw that. I'm sorry I made him do it. I'm sorry, Jean."

"You didn't make him choke you or... you just made him want you... and now he masturbates to  _you_. He's supposed to think of  _me_."

"Aw, sweetheart. Most people don't think about their significant others when they're masturbating. They think of models or actors or sometimes anime chicks. I rarely thought about Erik when I fucked myself. It was usually my favorite singer." You joke softly. Jean just stands and walks out. "Great. I ruined them."


	4. Succubus Tofu

You pull your gloves on as you head for the med lab. A furry blue man is hanging upside down from a pull-up bar over a desk. "Dr. McCoy. Anna Marie said I should come see you." 

Upside down yellow eyes greet you as his eyelids pop open. "Ah, Miss y/l/n. Apologies. I have a misaligned vertebrae I was trying to get back in order." He drops to his feet and smiles at you. "Welcome to my lab and, of course, The Xavier Institute, as well."

"Thanks. I already feel like I'm wearing out my welcome, but... thanks."

"Don't worry about Jean and Scott. They've gotten through worse problems. They survived Emma Frost." He pulls a pair of glasses from his shirt pocket and places them on his face. "Now, you, though, you have a very interesting mutation."

"Interesting? That's the word you're going with?" You raise an eyebrow, incredulous.

"Why, yes. Your body is constantly putting off pheromones. You make potential mates react as though you are an animal in heat."

"Great. I'm a feral cat."

"Close!" He gives a wide, sharp-toothed smile that forces a smile from you. "But cats are seasonally polyestrus and they only put out their pheromones when they are in heat. You are-"

"Always in heat. Awesome... so, how do we fix it?" You look down. " _Can_  we fix it?"

"I believe we can." He says, excitedly. "We just have to convince your body that you are pregnant and it should turn off the attraction effect."

You look up, confused. "But... I'm already on birth control. My body should already think I'm pregnant."

"Most birth control relies upon progesterone and estrogen, but your hormones, as a Mutant, are slightly different. Your contraceptive pill might have been enough to keep you from ovulating, but it wasn't good enough to convince your body that you're pregnant. Let me take a blood sample and I'll synthesize a hormone shot based upon your own physiology and-"

"You can turn me off?" You ask, hopefully. "I could... touch people again, not have to worry about-"

"Anything! Yes!" 

"Take all of my blood if you have to." You say, rolling your sleeve up and pulling your glove off. 

"I won't need quite that much." He says, chuckling as he pulls a pair of rubber gloves on his abnormally large blue hands and grabs a syringe. You watch as your blood fills the vial and he presses a piece of gauze to your arm as he pulls it away. "Raise your arm over your head. The bleeding will stop faster."

"Dr. McCoy, I-"

"Hank, please. My friends don't need to call me 'Doctor'."

You smile. New friends all over this school. "Hank... thank you. I... don't know what I'll do if... if I could... if I could be a person again."

"Oh, dear, y/n. You never stopped being a person... but I can definitely help you be a person you  _like_ again." He says with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You don't want to deal with students staring at you or the ever-present feeling of Jean's despair, so you retreat to the fresh air. You pick a spot on the edge of the property and sit down under a tree. There was a sound of a match lighting, followed by the smell of cigar smoke on the other side of the tree. "So, what are you gonna do next time you see Magneto? When he realizes you've abandoned the Brotherhood?" Logan moves around the trunk to look down at you, cigar in his mouth.

For the first time since you decided to give yourself up to Clint Barton, you acknowledge that you've turned, that you're not going back, that you're  _not_  Brotherhood. "Figure one of two things will happen. I'll either throw myself at Erik's feet, beg forgiveness for my disloyalty and doubt, or I'll stand to my abuser. Either way, I'll probably die soon after. If Erik doesn't kill me, Raven will."

"Might as well stand up to him, then, right?"

"Right." You nod.

"All right. Come on." He nods and starts to walk away and you just stare after him. "Let's go!" He demands.

"Where?"

He turns back to you as you stand. "Professor Xavier asked me to come up with some alternate ways for you to get your lust fix." He smirks around his cigar and desire pulses off of him. "I had a couple ideas... but Chuck only approved one. So, come on."

You follow behind him as he heads to the garage and you get into the passenger side of a light blue sedan. "I could just hang out with you for a while, Logan. You've got no shortage of lust."

He snorts, rolling down the window as he drives out the gate. "Yeah, that's one of the ideas Chuck vetoed. Guess the point is to make you feel less like an object of sexual desire, which is Chuck-speak for 'make her stop feeling like a Mutant fuckdoll'."

"And how are you gonna do that when you still see me as an object of sexual desire?"

"Hey, just 'cause I wanna fuck you, Doll, doesn't mean you're a fuckdoll."

You chuckle. "How do you not hate me, Logan? I forced you to-"

"You didn't force shit. I wanted you before you touched me, kid. Soon as I saw you in that halter top with that little miniskirt... and that was on security video." Logan blows a puff of cigar smoke out the window. "All you did by touching me was make it where I couldn't focus on what I was  _supposed_ to be doing, I could only do what I wanted to be doing."

"You ruined that skirt." You say, thinking about the strips of fabric that were left of the garment when he was done with you.

"Don't expect an apology, y/n. You shoulda taken the panties off faster and I wouldn't've slashed the whole outfit." You look out the window as heat pools between your legs, thinking about Logan fucking you against the tree in the woods in Virginia. You'd been covered in scratches and the bark had left gouges in your back, but it was one of the best orgasms you'd ever had. "Damn, you smell good."

You look at him in shock. Your suit was designed to keep your smells and pheromones in, he shouldn't smell anything. "You-"

"You aren't putting out your pheromone crap, don't worry. I just have a great sense of smell, kid, and I can smell that sweet cunt gettin' wet thinking about Virginia."

"That's not fair, Logan. I've learned how to not show my own desire but your animal nose just picks it up, anyway."

"Why should you have to hide your desire?"

"Because if I didn't, then Erik would know when I wasn't into it... or worse, when I really was." 

"You ain't tellin' me he's the jealous type? He's been pawnin' you off on other men for years now."

"Men he chose.  _Only_  the men he chose. He made it very clear that I was his and I was only allowed to sleep with 'other men' that he chose." You shake your head. "And how I didn't see this was an abusive relationship years ago is beyond me."

"Yeah, you're a bit dumb, but at least you're hot."

You scoff and look over at him, seeing the smirk on his lips, which prompts you to laugh. "Yeah. Well, I've only got an eighth grade education, so I kinda stalled out at thirteen."

"I don't think I even  _went_  to school, kid. No excuses." He pulls into a parking lot and gestures at a building with a large neon sign of a woman on a pole.

"No." You say as he gets out of the car. "Logan, really?"

"This is the epitome of unrequited sexual desire, y/n. No one's gonna be desirin' you while Candy's on stage. There's no touching, no actual sex, just a bunch of men on a Tuesday afternoon lusting after women in bikinis and less."

"Charles Xavier told you to take me to a strip bar?" You get out of the car and follow him toward the door.

"No, I suggested it and he agreed. The whole point of this is for you to stop feeling like a fuckdoll. No one's even going to notice you in here, kid, except that you've got a mask on. Let's go." When you approach the door, the bouncer smiles at Logan. "Tiny."

"Hey, Logan. Who's this?" The large man named Tiny asks.

"This is my girl, y/n."

"She's into this?" Tiny raised an eyebrow.

"She's none of your business, bub. Just open the door."

"She even old enough to be in here?"

"She's right here and she's really old enough." You say, getting tired of the men talking about you like you're not in front of them.

"You aren't gonna turn away the only female who's ever tried to walk into your bar without having to get on stage, are you, Tiny?" Logan asks and Tiny sighs before stepping out of the way of the door. 

When you walk in, you're assaulted by the smell of stale beer and sweat. The air is buzzing with sexual energy, but it's dull, completely one-sided. The woman on stage, a redhead with D-cup breasts and six-inch heels dancing to an eighties rock song, has a perfect  _look_ of lust on her face, but there's nothing there. "Com'on kid." Logan says, waving you on. "You wanna beer?"

"Whiskey? Bourbon, not scotch." You say, sitting at a table next to the stage and looking up at the redhead. Amazingly, when her green eyes fall on you there's a flash of lust from her.  _*Ah, she's a lesbian.*_ "And bring me some singles, Logan!" You smile at her and she leans down to look at you.

"Oh, you're here with the animal?" She asks. Her voice, barely audible over the music, is like honey, smooth and sweet.

"Yes, I am."

"You an animal, too?" She asks.

"Somethin' like that." You respond with a smile as Logan walks up and hands you a drink.

"Where you been hidin' this one, Logan?" The dancer asks, flipping her hair and rolling her hips.

"You aren't supposed to be flirting, kid. The whole point-"

"She noticed  _me_ , Logan." You defend.

"She's just here to  _observe_ , Belle." Logan takes a seat and drinks a gulp of his beer. "Don't make me have to go back to Chuck and tell him this failed because you got problems following directions."

"Yes,  _sir_."

Logan growls slightly, and he pulses with desire at the word. "Don't start with that or we'll have to go to Chuck and tell him we failed 'cause  _I_  can't follow directions."

You take a drink of the bourbon and close your eyes, letting the one-sided desire wash over you. It doesn't taste as good as what you get from sex, but it feels like it'll do the job. "Succubus tofu." You mutter under your breath.

"What?"

You open your eyes and look over at Logan as you take a drink. "This..." You gesture widely at the bar and the men around you. "This is like tofu. It won't ever taste as good as the real thing... but it'll keep me alive." 

"That's the point." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charles is waiting for you and Logan when you walk back into the mansion. "I see it worked. Though, taking her when the homosexual dancer was working may not have been the best idea, Logan."

"Hey, Belle is  _bi_ sexual." You respond. You and Logan had spent a bit of time talking to her after she finished her shift. She was nice, smart, and she was using her childhood ballet training to get her through law school. "Point is, the old man had a good idea and if Hank finishes the suppressant he's working on, I can... have a semi-normal life."

Charles smiles. "Good. Now, if we can resolve the issue between you and Jean we will-"

"And how are we supposed to manage that?" You ask.

"I think it's more of something for Jean and Scott to resolve, don't you, Chuck?" Logan pats your shoulder as he walks away. 

"I kinda agree with Logan, Professor. I might have... you know, initiated the problem and all, but... isn't it like, you know, a thing for  _them_  to fix?"

"Very true. While Jean is indisposed, Ororo can help prepare you for your GED course."

"Oh, cool, so we're still doing that? Neat." You say, smiling. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You sit in a mostly empty classroom with Ororo Monroe teaching you basic algebra. Instead of paying attention to the lesson on slope, you start thinking about how you ended up in a GED prep class in the first place. Your mind falls to Clint Barton. Aside from the attraction you felt for the archer, which was compounded by the fact that he'd been so resistant to your power... the way he'd stayed standing after your pheromone bomb went off, the way he'd moved so slowly and his kiss took your breath away... aside from all that was the way he'd treated you when you turned yourself in. He'd been understanding, he hadn't judged you harshly and there was something about the way he'd looked at you when you were explaining your origins that just seemed so empathetic.

You flipped your notebook to the next clean page and started writing.

_Clint,_

_I'm certain you don't want to hear from me, but I wanted to thank you for your kind treatment when I turned myself in. You could have tazed me, you could have put an inhibitor collar on me, you could have hurt me, but you didn't. You listened to my story and seemed legitimately concerned about what Stark was gonna do to me. Thank you. Maybe there are some good Homo Sapiens in the world. If there are, you are one._

_The Mutant former known as Aphrodite_

You fold it and, after class, shove it in an envelope and send it off to the apartment building in Bed-Stuy. You don't expect anything from it, but you just want him to know how much you appreciate him.

"Miss y/n!" Hank McCoy approaches you in the yard as you walk back from the mailbox. 

"Hank. Good afternoon."

"Come in to the lab and we can work on getting you out of that mask." He says with a toothy grin.

You smile wide in response. "You came up with-"

"What I believe will turn off your pheromone production, yes." You follow Beast to his lab and he produces a syringe filled with a clear liquid. "This needs to go into your thigh. You'll have to disrobe. I have a gown on the table there."

You freeze. "But without my suit, I'm-"

"I'm a consummate professional, y/n. I'm not going to-"

"It wouldn't be something you could  _stop_ , Hank." You take a step back, thinking about what might happen if this blue animal was to be affected by your pheromones.

"I understand your apprehension."

"No, I don't think you do. You don't know how many 'consummate professionals' in hospitals have fallen victim to my power, Hank. One of the very first men to be forced to-"

"Fine." He puts his hands up in a nonthreatening manner. "I'll get Piotr to help. As long as he's transformed-"

"He's not affected by me." You nod. "Okay. I'll get changed while you see if Piotr can get past how much he hates me to help me out."

Piotr is in full Colossus mode by the time he gets to the lab. He doesn't want to look at you. He's been avoiding you since you've been at the mansion. "Piotr. Thank you for doing this."

"I do this for Hank, not you."

"Okay. I get that." You step closer to the giant metal man. "I'm really sorry about what I tried to do, what Erik had me do." 

He turns to you, his silver eyes boring into yours. There is an uncomfortable moment of him just staring into your eyes. "I know you did not want to be doing what Magneto had you do. I could see your false bluster as soon as you stopped influencing me. It does not change. I am good man and you almost made me-"

"I know. I'm glad you had the presence of mind to armor up because... hitting you was worse than hitting Scott. I would have hated to have... hurt you." Piotr Rasputin  _is_  a good man. There's not a doubt in your mind that he really is the man that he portrays himself to be.

"You have opportunity to be a good person, here, y/n. You don't have to be the Aphrodite, anymore." He says, wiping at your thigh with a small alcohol pad. "You can be whoever you truly wish to be." He gives a very small, metallic smile as he sticks the needle in your thigh and depresses the plunger. 

"I don't know who that might be." You admit.

"You will figure out." He sets the syringe down on the instrument table and walks out of the lab.

"If this works... yeah. I'll figure it out."


	5. Apologies

The next morning, you wake up to a feeling of... the same thing you woke up to the day before and the one before that and every one since the first day you woke up an active Mutant. You were hoping to feel some drastic difference, some epic change in your body, something to tell you that your pheromone production was turned off, but there's nothing. You dress in your suit and your mask, pull your gloves on and try not to feel disappointed in the lack of change. Hank had said it might take several days to work, if it works, at all. You really hope it works.

You're eating breakfast quietly in the garden when a teenage girl approaches you. "You're Aphrodite, right?" She asks.

You look up in surprise. She's the first student to try to talk to you. "I used to be."

"Can I ask you something?" She sits on the bench next to you. "I heard you got down with Logan."

"That's not a question." You respond, shortly.

"What was that like? I also heard you got with Tony Stark, and Scott."

"How old are you?" You feel a bit weird asking, like you're some sort of responsible adult or something.

"Sixteen."

"Okay, kid. Look, I was made to do some stuff that I shouldn't have done. I don't want it to be looked at favorably because it was terrible. It was terrible for me, it was terrible for them. The whole event, every event, was terrible. They hate me and I hate myself because of it. You comin' up with your whole 'let me live vicariously' questioning is  _bullshit_ , okay? You wanna know what it's like to be a slut, go slut it up, kid." You immediately felt bad about those words and sighed. "Sorry. That was rude. I'm kinda triggered today. But I'm still not gonna answer your questions, all right? It's a very sensitive subject."

"That's a terrible question, Jess. You should be thinking about your workload, not men." Jean scolds as she approaches. "And boys your age are more appropriate if you're going to fantasize."

"But, Miss Jean-"

"Go do your Chemistry homework. Leave y/n alone."

As the teen stomps away, you look at your feet. "Raises an interesting question. Is it better for people to be fascinated by my Mutation, or disgusted? Both responses feel horrible to me, but one comes with judgment."

"Scott's back." She says, completely ignoring your musing. "He wanted me to apologize for both our actions the other day. He shouldn't have gone into your room without proper safety precautions and I should have... heeded your pleas to stay out of your memories. I'll leave that to the Professor from now on." She's stiff, not hiding that she doesn't want to be talking to you.

"It's okay."

"Professor Xavier wants you in his office as soon as you're done eating." She turns and stomps away much like the teen girl before her.

_*Guess they haven't made up, yet.*_

You enter the office and sit on the chair opposite the desk. Charles smiles at you. "How are you feeling, y/n?"

"Don't you already know, Professor?"

"Yes, but I'd prefer to hear it from you."

"I suppose I'm a bit disappointed, since it didn't work, you know, the shot."

"How do you know?"

"What?"

"How do you know it didn't work?" Charles asks.

"Because I don't feel any different." You say, your eyebrows tucking together.

"You didn't feel any different when you woke up the day your life changed." He knew this for certain. "You haven't spoken to Hank, yet, have you?"

"Not yet. I didn't think... I didn't think I had a reason to." 

"You should take your mask off. Leave the gloves, leave the suit, but take the mask off." He urges and your hand shakes as you pull the mask off your face. "Now, go ahead and breathe on me. Come on, don't worry." He finishes, as you shake your head at him. You take a deep breath and hold it, scared of what might happen if you do as you're being told. What if Charles is affected and you end up in the same horrible situation that you always end up in and then he kicks you out of the mansion and you don't have anywhere to go and you'll end up living on the streets again and-

"Don't worry, y/n. If I'm right, there's absolutely nothing going to happen... and even if I'm wrong, I won't blame you for anything that happens." You nod and let the air out of your lungs, blowing it straight at Professor Xavier's face. His eyes don't dilate, his skin doesn't warm, he radiates no desire. He just smiles at you as you let out a happy sob and cover your mouth. "Now that we've got that out of the way, do you think you're up to a little bit of-"

"Memory walking? Sure."

Professor X rolls closer. "I want to talk about Wade Wilson."

You look down, fighting back that shiver that always accompanies thinking about that night in San Francisco. "Do we have to?"

"Yes. It's one of the things you regret most, isn't it?"

"You're gonna make me relive it, right? Just like Jean did with Scott and you did with Erik."

"You have to look at it as it actually happened, not as you distort it in your mind."

_***********************************_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I'm a present, Mr. Deadpool."_

_"You're a distraction, a honeypot, a Bond Girl. [Don't open up Dictionary.com, Cassie. You used 'honeypot' right.]"_

_You stood, straightening your very tiny miniskirt and walked over to the man in the red and black suit. "This guy is scum, I know that. You know that. Erik knows that, but unfortunately he's put a lot of money into a technology that The Brotherhood of Mutants supports, and we need him alive so he can keep putting money into it."_

_"Why don't you just steal all his money and give it over yourself?"_

_"'cause we're a terrorist organization. Legit labs can't just take money from terrorists."_

_"You admit you're a terrorist?"_

_"You admit you're a killer?" You snapped back. You sighed in his face. "Terror isn't the point, so I don't think of myself as a terrorist, but you **Sapiens** see any Mutant fighting back as a terrorist, so y'all have labeled us as such."_

_"I'm a Mutant, too, or did Magneto forget to tell you-"_

_"No, Wade, you're a wannabe. You may have been given a Mutation, but you're still a Homo Sapien."_

_"Well, that's just rude."_

_"What I'm offering, Wilson, is a trade." You sighed in his face again and it produced no effect. "Let the scumbag get to his plane. I'll make it worth your while."_

_"You're gonna make it worth my while to drop a $200,000 fee? That's funny." He nodded, looking you up and down. "You're damaged and dumb, which is kinda my type, but the writer must've forgotten that my healing ability and lack of animal hypersenses makes toxic and chemical attacks pretty much useless on me."_

_You reached up and pulled his mask off, pressing your lips to his as quickly as possible. You sighed in relief as desire poured off of him. You put a hand on each side of his head, letting your pheromones seep into the unprotected skin. "Had to make this difficult, didn't you, Jabberjaw? Couldn't just sit back and take the gift."_

_Deadpool started pulling his suit off, eyes staring into yours. You tried to keep your focus there, not on the scarred skin visible as he stripped. "I don't know if I wanna kiss you, kill you, or just completely destroy your kitty cat. [That's sexy, right? Cassie's been writing porn for seventeen years. She knows sexy.]"_

_"I'm not going to like this, either, Wilson, but it's our only option here. So, sit your ugly ass down where I can Reverse Cowgirl, so I don't have to look at your disfigured body while we do this."_

_"Or how about- this!" He lifted you and tossed you to the floor, short carpeting giving you a rash on your knees as you slid. "I'll take you like a dog. You'll just have to **feel** my ugly-ass skin inside you." He dropped to his knees behind you and lined himself up with your entrance._

_**************************************_

"Please stop." You shake your head before dropping your head to your hands.

"Think about what you just saw." Charles instructs.

"I'd really rather not, Professor." You say, picking your head up to look at him. "It's bad. I hate that, that... that I..."

"Think about what you felt when Wade said your power wouldn't work on him."

You sigh and think back to the moment Deadpool said 'Toxic and chemical attacks are pretty much useless on me'. Fear had flooded your system at the thought that you might fail, that you might have to go to Erik with your tail between your legs and tell him you weren't able to keep the scumbag alive. You'd been borderline hysterical at the thought, and if the kiss hadn't worked you weren't sure you'd be able to go home.

"What was different between that threat of failure and the failure with Tony Stark?" Professor X asks.

"I don't know..."

"Yes, you do."

You sigh. "I thought... I thought I'd die if I failed Erik back then, but by the time I failed with Stark... I think maybe I already had a foot out the door." You bit your lip and cleared your throat. "After... after the raid on the Pentagon, I... I started... wondering if I could... survive without him. Not out loud, or anything, not even... consciously, but... it was always at the back of my mind, that I'm not fifteen anymore. That I'm a grown woman. That I didn't need him. So, when I finally failed and he... he didn't... he didn't treat me like a lover but a soldier... I don't know. Maybe it was..."

"A relief." 

"Yeah. I think I was relieved that it was finally... finally over that I finally had enough to walk away." You shake your head. "So the point of this was, what?"

"Introspection." He smiles. "You did terrible things in the service of a man whom you loved, but you aren't at fault for them, y/n. You did them under the fear and manipulation that Erik started working on you when you were very young. You aren't the woman he made you... and you don't have to feel terrible about the things you did under his instruction. You are going to be a better person."

"I still need to... you know, at least apologize to the ones I can."

"That seems to be helping you thus far. Letters of apology, even those you don't send, have a proven cathartic effect." You nod. You had felt better after you sent your thank you note to Hawkeye and you'd felt much better after apologizing to Piotr. "Not during class, though. Ororo deserves your attention."

You smirk and stand. "Yes, sir, Professor Xavier. I'll do it on my own time."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey. You busy?" Bobby Drake asks, stepping into your doorway. You've taken to leaving your door open unless you're sleeping since Hank's hormone shot kicked in. There's something symbolic about an open door when you've been closed off since you were thirteen.

You look up at him, setting your pencil down. "Just working on some homework. What's up?"

"You got a visitor in the foyer."

Your eyes widen. " _I_  do?"

"Yep. Tall, super cute, muscular, blond, purple 'H' on his shirt..."

"Hawkeye's here? Why is Hawkeye here?"

"To see you. I did say  _you_ have a visitor in the foyer." Bobby says before walking away.

You stand, fixing your hair in the mirror over your desk before walking out to the foyer. You swallow when you see Clint. "Hello, Mr. Barton. To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?"

He looks you up and down as you walk closer. "You don't have your suit on."

You smile. "Hank McCoy turned me off. I am no longer a danger to the men around me."

"Well, that's good. Somewhere we can talk?"

"Um... how much privacy are we talkin'? 'Cause best I have access to is my bedroom which has a PIN code on the door. If that's too intimate, there's a garden in back with some nice benches."

"Garden's cool." He says and you gesture to the door. You walk out to the garden, arms tucked behind your back. "So, I got your letter. Didn't think anybody still wrote letters."

"Oh." You chuckle. "I was bored in my prep class... thinking about how I ended up in a GED prep class... ended up thinking about... about you."

"Yeah, I was... I was thinking about you, too." He says as you approach the bench in the back garden. Your eyes widen a bit at his admission. "Well, I mean. You said, you know, when you hit a guy with your power, he usually can't stop think about you." 

You look down, guilt filling you. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"No, you don't understand, y/n. I started looking into your... you know, your background. I had JARVIS look into what you told me about your life, your childhood... I found your parents, I looked up what happened to your priest and the teachers at your school, I found your yearbook from when you were in sixth grade and let me tell you, you were the cutest little eleven year old in that band picture." Your mouth hangs open and he sighs, running his hand through his hair. "And that sounds stalkerish and obsessive, but there was just something... about you."

"Hawkeye, I... I have this effect on guys 'cause I- I'm really-"

"No, I know how it works." He says, sitting on the bench. "But we didn't sleep together, y/n, so that whole thing about you being the best anyone's ever had? I didn't get that. This is... something else." 

"I don't..." You sit next to him on the bench and scratch the back of your neck. "What do you mean, it's something  _else_? That's all there is."

"Look... I ran away from home pretty young, too. Not 'cause I was having a mutant attack or whatever, I had some personal family shit and running was the best way to deal with it. So, I understand you running, y/n. I understand you getting mixed up and used by a villain, okay? 'Cause I've been there. I understand better than-better than anyone how you're feeling. I understand feeling like everything you do is fucked up and that you're never going to make up for the bad you did. When I looked in your eyes, when you were telling me about how you ended up where you were... I didn't see the woman that giggled when she woke up tied to a chair in the Tower. I saw past the woman putting on a front  to the one who just wanted someone to see the real her."

You open your mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. You aren't sure what you even want to say. Clint keeps talking, though, so you don't have to say anything. "You aren't your Mutation and you aren't what Magneto made you into and I'd really like to know who you really are."

"What?" You blurt out. This is a first. No one other than the X-men (all predisposed to giving a fuck about a Mutant) has ever wanted to know the real you. The you-without-Erik. The you-without-the-pheromones. "What?" You repeat.

"Uh... what?" He says, eyes big and confused.

You stand and look down at him. "It's just... I've... I mean, I've got friends here now and all that, but no one has even given me a passing look since the pheromones got turned off. Except Scott and Logan, but they've both had sex with me so they remember the whole... I'm just confused about... why?"

"Why? You want to know why I can't stop thinking about you?" He shakes his hand and stands, looking down at you. "Magneto really fucked you up, making you think that you're only worth what your Mutation is worth. You're gorgeous. You're damaged. You're totally trying to be a good person but you've got a decade of Magneto in your head telling you that you're a race traitor for trying. What more can I want?"

You look up at him, still confused. "Literally anyone else?"

Clint rolls his eyes as he grabs your shoulders and pulls you against his chest, dipping his head down to press his lips against yours. You moan as soon as the shock wears off and push yourself harder against him. His hands drop to your hips, but they don't grab for anything more sensitive and you marvel at the fact that you haven't kissed anyone without it almost immediately turning sexual since you were a preteen. "Come to coffee with me?" Clint asks as he pulls away from the kiss.

You take a deep breath, watching him as a completely natural blush and a controlled lust blooms under his skin. You can't believe he's truly attracted to you, without the aid of your Mutation. You nod, happily. "I'd love to."


	6. Labels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!

Coffee with Clint turns to lunch, then dinner as you spend hours walking together through Brooklyn and talking. The conversation comes easy, just like your conversations with Remy, and though you can feel a tingle of desire under his skin when he takes your hand, you know it's natural.

“So, what, uh, what does Stark think about you spending the day with me?” you ask as you approach his apartment building. The sun is sinking over the skyscrapers. You've spent the whole day together.

“I didn't ask. Want me to?” he asks with a smirk. You shake your head lightly. “All right. Let's get you back to X-Mansion.”

“Thank you, Clint.”

“What for?” he asks as he pulls open the door to let you into his car.

You wait until he settles into the driver's seat before you turn to look at him. “This has been the most normal and...easy day I can remember having. We walked the whole burrough and I was never worried or uncomfortable. I had men bump me all day and not a single one lusted after me...but you did.”

“Course I did. Have you seen you?”

You blush and shake your head. “It's just...so normal...and that's crazy.”

“You're easy to please. That's good for me ‘cause I'm a mess.”

You chuckle as he speeds off toward the mansion and when he pulls into the long driveway, you smile across the car at him. “Thank you, again, for a completely normal New York day.”

“It wasn't a New York day. We didn't have to fight a single villain.”

“Anyway...maybe next time…” You clear your throat. “Your dog seems awesome. Maybe I could meet him.”

“Yeah. Lucky's awesome. Way cooler than me,” he says, putting the car in park and looking across the seat at you. “Wait, you wanna see my apartment?”

You blush and look down. “If you wanted, I mean, I-” 

“I wish you'd said this forty minutes ago, we could do this on the comfort of my couch.”

“Do wh-” you start to say, but Clint interrupts by leaning over and grabbing your face, calloused fingers curling around the back of your head as he pulls you into a kiss. You moan into his mouth, pressing forward to get closer to him. Your hand rests on his thigh and you start lightly massaging the thick muscle as you lick each other's tongues. It hits you, as his desire spikes high and you start grabbing at his clothes to get a feel of his skin, that it's been more than a month. More than a month since you were in Avengers Tower, since you met Clint…more than a month since you had sex.

You've never gone that long before and it's a testament to Xavier's problem-solving skills that Logan's tofu has made it where you didn't get sick even in the slightest, but now that you're faced with a steak dinner you can tell what you've been missing.

You go to pull open his belt, the kiss deepening and becoming more heated as wetness and heat gather between your thighs and his desire fills the space between you. His hands grab at you and you're both moaning into each other.

“I'm nah innerruptin’ someting, am I?” Remy's voice makes you jump and you pull away from Clint to look at the man leaning into the open passenger side window.

Clint groans and throws his head back against the headrest. “Awww, Cajun.”

“Hiya dere, Clint,” Remy greets with a smile before turning his red eyes on you. “Jean was real worry you was gone all day so she flew into Cerebro in a tizzy ta make sure you wasn't with Magneto. You should seen ‘er face when she saw'd you walking han-in-han true Brooklyn wit’ an Avenger. Pro'lly jus’ as bad as if she walk out here an’ see you wit’ yore han’ down ‘is pants.”

Your cheeks flush hot as you realize how far you were about to go, right in front of a fucking school. “Oh, God. I'm...so sorry. Fuck. I…it's just…I-”

“Calm down, die-tee. Is no big deal. I'm the only one saw, cher. But nex-time, take it to yer room, yeah?”

You nod and turn back to Clint as Remy walks away, whistling. “I should probably go inside. Next time?”

“When's that gonna be?”

“I've got class tomorrow ‘til 3 but… if you don't have Avengering to do… after?”

“I'll make sure there's no Avengering to do. And then we can go to my place and… you can meet my dog.”

You chuckle. “Don't really care about Lucky, Clint. Just wanna-”

“Don't start. I'm already hard as steel. Fuck,” he groans.

“Okay. Tomorrow.” You slide out the passenger door and rush into the mansion.

“Barton, huh?” Logan says as you approach the kitchen. “Guy's an idiot.”

“And you're old, so what?” you snap back, pulling open the fridge.

“Just think if you're gonna be smelling like  _ that,  _ maybe it should be with someone a little closer to home…and maybe the same species.”

“Like you've never fucked a human?”

“Not like I fucked  _ you _ , kid.”

You sigh and shake your head as you pull open a drawer and grab an apple. “He's a mess, I know, Logan, but he's hot and sweet and good and we have a lot in common and I want him. Okay? Redirect your jealousy to Scott, old man.” You look pointedly at him before you walk out.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Clint picks you up at 3PM on the dot. He drives you to Bed-stuy and you follow him to his apartment. You can feel his desire, feel his nerves and you feel them, too, but you want him. You want him badly. You’re antsy, feeling a steady tingle of anticipation between your legs before you even make it to his floor, but there’s still one thing nagging at you. “Clint.”

“Yeah?”

“Do your teammates know you’re with me?”

He takes a deep breath and rubs the back of neck. “Um...some of ‘em?”

“Let me guess. Natasha and Steve? The two Avengers most likely to forgive a villain.” He nods.” But not Tony, the one I hurt.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“Yeah.” You roll your eyes. “So why are you keeping it from him?”

He slides his key into the deadbolt of his door and swings the door open. “What would I tell him? ‘I kinda went crazy over the Mutant who broke into the Tower and knocked you out with literally mind-blowing sex and I think I might be dating her now but it’s okay because Xavier’s rehabilitating her and Beast turned her pheromones off and she’s really the sweetest chick under all that shit Magneto piled on her and she’s got the prettiest smile and I love the way she kisses and-”

“Clint,” you say, amused.

“Yeah?” he says, turning to you as you kick the door closed.

“Rambling.”

“Right. Sorry. Coffee?” he offers, heading for the kitchen.

“No. I’m good, and I don’t think you need it, either,” you respond, moving for the couch. “Did you mean all that?”

He moves quickly, grabbing your arm by the elbow and steering you toward the stairs to his loft bedroom. “Every word.”

“If you think we might be dating, you- do you want that?” you ask, ascending the stairs.

“I mean, yeah, of course, but right now I wanna finish what Gambit interrupted.” He picks you up as soon as you reach the loft, strong hands on the back of your thighs hauling you up around his waist. You grab at the thin material of his t-shirt to ground yourself but only find yourself flooding with heat at the feel of his muscular shoulders.

He drops you to your feet at the end of the bed and grabs your head, pulling you into a passionate kiss that leaves you breathless and hazy. He takes advantage of your daze to pull back and take his shirt off. You gawk at him. You heard that Hawkeye always managed to end up shirtless on missions and now you understand why. It has to be a distraction tactic.

You move forward, run your hand across his abs and lick your lips. It’s different to be able to just enjoy a man’s physique. Used to be, if you were close enough to a man for him to get nude, he was already in a frenzy. “You’re good with this, right?” he asks and you look up into those blue eyes...and think of Erik.

How soft and comforting he was that first night. How controlled and powerful. How he checked to make sure you were okay with everything he did that night, blue eyes watching-

You shake your head and lean forward, pressing your lips to his. This is different. This is real. It’s soft, but you can feel desire in it. You wrap your arms around his shoulders, pull him down for a closer as you lick into his mouth. His hands grab at your hips. “I’m good,” you whisper, pulling your shirt off and tossing it across his room. 

“Fuck,” he groans, moving his hands up your sides to run his palms across your breasts. “You’re so fuckin’ pretty.”

“Let’s get this started,” you whisper as Clint pulls your bra off.

“Yeah.” You both move to take off your clothes and fall to the bed in a tangle of limbs. His lips are soft against yours, but the rest of his body is hard and muscular, his hands rough as they map your skin. His desire is potent but completely natural and your desire is based in actual lust and not hunger for the first time in years. He pulls away just long enough to put a condom on and then he’s on you again, lips trailing your neck and shoulders as he slides the head of his cock up along your slit before notching it against your entrance. “Ready?” he asks, leaning back to look in your eyes.

You nod. “Please, Clint,” you beg.

“Fuck,” he groans as he presses his lips to yours and starts pushing the thick length of his cock into you. You moan loudly and wrap your legs around his waist, forcing him to move faster, needing him in your hungry cunt. Needing him. “God!”

He drops his head to your shoulder as he starts up a fast pace, his hips snapping forward hard enough to make you scream. He’s breathing deeply, his physical conditioning on display as he fucks you like he was trained for it. He's good. Not just for a human. He's better than some Mutant men you've been with, with the added bonus of obviously caring about how you feel.

After so long without sex, it doesn’t take long for you devolve into a quick rambling of his name and ‘god’ and ‘fuck’, your hands grasping at his muscular shoulders and nails running down his back as you get closer and closer to your end. You wedge a hand between your bodies and rub at your clit, screaming his name and clenching, your eyes rolling back in your head as you fall over the precipice.

You momentarily think about the fact that this is the first time in your life that you have orgasmed without a flood of pheromones, one of the few times a human has made you cum.

Clint slows his thrusts, fucking you through your orgasm as you try to catch your breath. “You look so pretty when you cum.” You lean up and kiss him, rolling your hips against him. “ _ Fuck _ . You are so perfect.”

“I wanna see what  _ you _ look like when you cum,” you whisper.

He smiles. “You excited to see what it looks like when a Sapien cums…without the postcoital celelafia?”

“Cephalalgia,” you correct, running your hand down his cheek. “And I don't care about Sapiens. I just wanna see you, Hawk.”

He presses his lips to your cheek and starts thrusting in earnest again, whispering sweet nothings in your ear until he slams his hips forward, hard. You can feel his cock twitch as he spills into the condom. He doesn't grab his head. He doesn't pass out. He just pulls out of you and rolls to the side, slipping the condom off and groaning. He pulls you into his arms and you both sigh contentedly. “That was amazing.”

You nod in agreement. “That…I...Wow.”

“Haven't gotten a ‘wow' in years. Awesome.” He sighs again and smiles down at you. “You know, I'm gonna tell Tony, eventually, I just…wanted to be able to tell him what we are before I brought it up. It was easy to tell Nat and Cap and Katie. But Tony is-”

“What do you want us to be, Clint? Because I thought you were the type that didn't really do labels and-”

“I do labels!” Clint argues, before relenting slightly. “I mean, if  _ you _ want to do labels. This isn't the same thing as me messing around with my teammates for stress relief after a hard mission. This is- I mean, I really like you and-”

“Clint, we're dating, okay? Yesterday, we had coffee and you bought me a hotdog and I bought you a slice of pizza. Three dates, right there, followed by necking in the car after the third and fourth date fun, right here. Accelerated timeline, but we still did the landmarks.” You lean up to press your lips to his. “You wanna label us, ‘dating’ is the label.”

“Okay,” he says, his cheeks turning a bit pink as he tightens his arm around you. “I'll talk to Tony tomorrow.


End file.
